the charmed and the winged one
by BlackCat-Anubis
Summary: The Charmed ones, Wyatt and Chris meet a winged one, a girl named Alex. She has 16 feet of inky black wings. Together they have to fight the new rising evil.
1. Chapter 1

"The charmed ones, the most powerful witches in the world, they keep the world balance, they keep evil from over running the world. Piper, the oldest, had two children, Wyatt and Chris. Phoebe, had three children, and Paige had three children as well. They all are very powerful witches each one with special powers that allows them to be very talented in the vanquishing of demons. Wyatt Halliwell is firstborn son of Piper and was born to a prophecy that he is the twice-blessed child. Born February 2, 2003, the day of the Wiccan Festival of Lights, he is gifted with much magical power, including being the heir to the sword Excalibur. Chris was the second son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt who came back in the past as a mysterious whitelighter to the charmed ones to secretively aid Leo and the Charmed Ones. During the time when Piper and Leo separated (when Leo was promoted to becoming an elder) the couple accidentally traveled to the ghostly plane. It was here that, after discussing their true feelings for one another, they conceived Chris. The future Chris once traveled back in time, 'risking everything', as Leo put it, to change events so as to prevent his brother Wyatt from turning evil, and managed to save his family instead from being killed in the future by an evil Wyatt. During this period in time he also confessed that in his future, his mother (Piper Halliwell) died when he was fourteen, and is at first reluctant to get to know her in fear of losing her again. However later on the pair get closer, and he eventually reveals to her just how much he loves her. He is kind and humorous, although somewhat neurotic, due to his upbringing in a future controlled by evil Wyatt, who constantly targeted him and sent demons to kill him; he jokingly notes that Wyatt's multitude of powers has left him with an "inferiority complex" (on learning that Wyatt even had powers before his birth, Chris seemed somewhat outraged), and believes that family should always come first." The seer put her hand down. "_Heard enough?_" she asked irritated, she hated long speeches.

"For now yes. I will be back." The man in front of her said. It was impossible to see his face due to the dark hood. He turned on his heel and shimmered out dropping a bag of money as he did so.

. . . . . . . .

Wyatt Halliwell been sitting in a large maze for the past hour to get revenge on a demon that has killed two innocents unfortunately, it was a maze and a rather hard one at that, when the demon ran straight at him screaming wildly. He summoned Excalibur to stab the demon when suddenly; the demon blew up in flames scorching the hedges around him. Once the smoke cleared Wyatt saw a figure a girl, crouch down and pick up a intricate looking dagger. She slipped it into a bag on her shoulder and turned on her heel to leave. Wyatt recovered from his shock and ran forward grabbing her arm. She was about Wyatt's age (24) and tried to jerk her arm back. Wyatt orbed to the Halliwell manor before she could run almost smiling.

Piper turned around and shrieked.

"Wyatt! Never do that to me again!" sat down and closed her eyes. Wyatt continued to smile. Chris, Wyatt's brother walked in.

"Hey Wyatt." Chris said sitting down unaffected by his mothers shriek. "What did you do this time and who is that?" he said motioning to the girl.

"So here I was in the demons maze ready to vanquish the demon when it suddenly blows up in my face with her knife in its back." He motioned to the girl still in his grip with Excalibur him his other hand.

"What is she?" piper said getting over her shock "is she a demon, witch, what?"

"I dunno. You know as much as I do." Wyatt reached around the annoyed looking girl to her bag where he pulled out the dagger. Wyatt orbed up to the attic along with Chris. Piper sighed and looked at the ceiling. She hurriedly followed them upstairs, this time using the stairs. She found Wyatt, Chris, and her two sisters Phoebe and Paige. They were all crowded around the book of shadows with the girl trapped in a crystal cage that was impossible to escape unless one of the crystals was moved from the circle around the girl.

"We haven't found anything on this dagger," said Phoebe looking up "and my lovely husband has not called me yet." She frowned and looked at her phone. Chris shrugged and flipped the page.

"Hey! I found it!" Chris shouted and beckoned everyone over "it says here that she is a winged one. She has a wingspan of 16 feet and pure black wings. Her dagger is just one of her weapons and she is very dangerous. And her name is Alex." They all looked up at the girl- Alex. She gave an irritated look and snapped open her wings startling Paige who wasn't really listening. Alex's wings, just as the book said, were large and ink black. It matched her hair and in contrast to her icy blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, that's impressive." Wyatt sat down and leaned forward. Piper was skeptical, Paige and Phoebe were shocked, and Chris was smiling. Alex shut her wings against her back.

"Can I get out of here now? It's very boring in here." Alex said sitting down.

"Can we trust you?" Paige said recovering from her shock. Alex nodded.

"I think we can. She killed that demon for me and she didn't struggle when I brought her here." Wyatt added pointing that out. Phoebe nodded and moved aside one crystal making the cage fall down and allowed Alex to step out. Phoebe placed a hand of her shoulder closed her eyes, and gasped. She stumbled back in shock by the premonition.

"I'm guessing you just saw my past?" Alex said walking around to the book of shadows next to Wyatt.

Phoebe nodded "we can trust her. She won't betray us."

After a while they all decided that Alex should stay at the manor since she didn't have a home of her own. She would have to stay on the couch in the main room in front of the stairs. The old grandfather clock chimed 9 p.m. The witches headed upstairs and Alex lie down on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

. . . . . .

The cold wind rustled the trees around the old house. Everyone was asleep except for the winged one who crept up the stairs to the attic and walked over to the book of shadows. She reached out her and to flip the page in the book but the book jerked off the stand it was on and onto the floor, as it would do to anyone evil trying to use the book. Alex sighed. "What did I do? I'm not evil! Erg!" she tried to pick it up and it flung to the other side of the room in front of the door. She heard footsteps and ducked behind a chair. Wyatt walked in and picked up the book.

"Alex I know you're in here." Alex got up slowly. Wyatt placed the book on the stand. "I wonder why you can't pick up the book. Aunt Phoebe's premonitions are never wrong, they never lie to her."

"I've been wondering that to." She shrugged "did I wake you with my irritated remarks?"

"Nah I couldn't sleep anyways." The clock chimed 6:30am. He opened the book in front of him and beckoned Alex to come over. "so, what were you looking for?" he said leaning against the stand confortably.


End file.
